1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and a brightness adjusting method thereof, and particularly relates to a display and a method for adjusting brightness by sensing a distance from an object.
2. Description of Related Art
As the display technology advances, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) nowadays have the advantages of low power consumption, slimness and compactness, high resolution, high color saturation, long life span, and so forth. Therefore, the liquid crystal displays have replaced the the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and are broadly used in various electronic products having a display function. In our daily life, liquid crystal displays may be used in electronic products such as computer screens, televisions, and cameras. When it comes to teaching, liquid crystal displays may be used in electronic whiteboards.
The electronic whiteboards provide the teacher with a tool convenient for writing and teaching and are equipped with a touch screen for sensing a touch of a touch pen held by the teacher. In addition, based on a trace of the touch, a corresponding pattern may be drawn on the touch screen. Also, in order for all of the people at presence during a teaching activity to clearly read the contents written by the teacher, the electronic whiteboards are usually designed with enhanced brightness.
However, the design with enhanced brightness may expose the teacher's eyes in an environment of strong light for a long time when viewing the touch screen at a close distance, which may easily cause eye diseases such as glaucoma, near-sightedness, or floaters.